Dudas¿Estará todo perdido?
by Neko-Fafa
Summary: Bueno... Ren no está seguro de lo que siente, y toma una desición muy dolorosa... Shounen ai,HoroxRen, un poco dramático, o no se, juzguen uds, posiblemente Oneshot


Etto... bueno, éste es mi nuevo fic... espero que les guste...  
Es un HoroxRen, shounen ai...

Dudas... ¿Está todo perdido?

Capítulo uno (y posiblemente único)  
No sé bien cómo, ni cuando, pero lo cierto es que desde un tiempo a esta parte me he sentido muy extraño… y sé muy bien que tu lo has notado… he sentido como si todo lo que hemos vivido, todo lo que hemos pasado, no significara nada. Tú ya lo has notado, lo sé, solo falta que yo lo reconozca para que éste todo dicho… pero… la verdad es que no puedo.

No puedo dejar de pensar en que no soy capaz de dejarte escapar, no soy capaz de alejarte de mi, por más extraño que esto suene, no sé si te quiero, si te amo o si en realidad estoy obsesionado con tenerte cerca, lo único que sé es que no quiero que me abandones… no sé por qué, pero me sentiría muy mal si eso pasará, a veces creo que por mi forma de actuar cuando tu no estás, te necesito, pero cuando estoy contigo, no puedo evitar el comportarme fríamente, pero, es que realmente soy así, me he acostumbrado a protegerme mediante la frialdad… sé que me has dicho millones de veces que no debo protegerme de ti, que jamás me harás daño… pero no puedo evitarlo… aún así… cada vez que discutimos, cada vez que te daño con mi estúpida forma de actuar, me siento mal conmigo mismo, me siento culpable por dañarte, a ti, la única persona que me ha comprendido, que ha sido sincera conmigo, me ha cuidado, protegido, se ha preocupado realmente por mi…. el único que me ha amado… y aún así, después de todo, no estoy seguro de corresponderte, de lo que siento…

Realmente, siempre he estado sumido en un mundo en el que no podía sentir, ni hacer nada por mi mismo, nada que yo _eligiera_ hacer, y por eso, me he acostumbrado a hacer lo que otros me dicen que haga, por más que actúe como si el que me den órdenes me incomoda, más bien me facilita muchas cosas, es como si me diera una idea de que hacer, un consejo, que yo elijo si seguir o no…

Estoy seguro de que si te enterases de lo que pienso te enfadarías mucho conmigo, te frustraría… te sentirías… como decirlo… engañado…

Y es verdad, muchas de las veces en que me preguntas si estoy seguro, te respondo que si, aunque eso no sea la verdad, pero… ¿qué quieres que haga, no puedo decirte que no, cada vez que hablo con la verdad todo se vuelve un caos, y se arma una nueva discusión, todo por el hecho de que te hago pensar cosas que no son, pero en realidad no es mi culpa que saques tus propias conclusiones siempre. Lo que me lleva a mentir es… que me siento presionado, con la obligación de darte seguridad, en cierta forma para retribuirte o agradecerte a mi manera lo mucho que me has soportado, que me has querido.

Has soportado mi forma de ser, mi carácter, mi dureza… has sabido hacerme sentir bien en los momentos en que sentía venirse el mundo sobre mi, me has levantado mil veces del suelo… pero… yo… yo no he hecho ninguna de esas cosas por ti, lo único que hago es descargar toda mi ira, mi tristeza, mi furia, contra ti… he sido demasiado egoísta…

Por eso… he tomado la decisión de abandonarte, de dejarte ser feliz, tal vez encuentres la felicidad que te mereces con alguien que te haga sentir mejor, alguien menos frío que te entregue todo el amor que mereces… camino lentamente hacia la salida del departamento que compartimos… te he dejado una nota, que dices: "Eres demasiado bueno para mí… no te merezco, adiós",

se que suena un poco melodramático, pero en fin, es lo que siento, y realmente, espero que no me busques, no quiero seguir haciéndote daño… en realidad, no sé qué es lo que haré, pero estoy seguro de ésta decisión… se me escapan unas cuantas lágrimas, me duele, y mucho… juro que pensé que no dolería, que pensé que sería fácil, que al creer que no estaba seguro de lo que siento, sería más fácil todo esto…

Al fin cruzo ésta puerta, mis ojos dorados, que sé que tanto te gustan, derraman lágrimas… aunque no estoy seguro del porque, es hora de despedirse, de ti, de tu cariño, de tu comprensión… adiós Horo Horo, adiós, y mucha suerte…

Como que quedó medio angst, pero bueno... estaba pensando en hacerle una segunda parte pero mejor que no... no sé... bueno, eso es todo... adióoos

(Dejen reviews, se los agradeceré )


End file.
